Yu-Gi-Oh! - Duel 013
〈前編〉 | romaji = Ejiputo kara Kita Otoko | english = The Man from Egypt (Part 1) | japanese translated = The Man from Egypt (Part 1) | chapter number = 13 }} "The Man from Egypt (Part 1)" is the thirteenth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga. This chapter was originally printed in the Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine in Japanese. Its first English release was in the Shonen Jump magazine. It has been reprinted in volume 2 of the tankōbon and volume 2 of the bunkoban. Summary Prologue Yugi and Sugoroku are astonished as Yugi reads in the Japan Daily News that a group of archaeologists found a Pharaoh's tomb, filled with treasure, in Egypt. In the Japanese version version, the newspaper is dated 1996, Heisei 8. The month and day are replaced with a circle and X respectively. The newspaper shows a picture of the mummy and another of the discovers; Professor Yoshimori and Curator Kanekura. In the Japanese version, the caption also says that Kanekura is the expenses chairman. In the Japanese version, headlines read "Cairo - Domino University archaeological team discovers a pharaoh's tomb from the Egyptian New Kingdom era (1580-1314 BC).", "Pharaoh's tomb unearthed in the Valley of the Kings!! The last great discovery of the century!" and "Burial accessories and mummy will be brought to Japan". In the English version, they read "New Tomb Found in Egypt “Archaeological Find of the Millennium” Excavated in the Valley of the Kings", "Domino University Archaeological Team Discovers Treasure From New Kingdom Era (1580-1314 BC)" and "Exhibit of artifacts to visit Japan". Domino High Two months later, Yugi tells Jonouchi, Anzu and Honda in school that the exhibition will be opening in Domino City Museum tomorrow. Anzu says that it sounds interesting and that they should go. Yugi informs them that his grandfather is friends with Professor Yoshimori, who has invited them to come for free. Anzu recognizes Yoshimori as the man from the newspaper. Honda asks about them finding a mummy, causing Jonouchi to go superstitious over getting cursed. Anzu remembers that Yugi's Millennium Puzzle is also from Egypt, as she remarks that it's such a mystical place. "Yup! My good ol' Millennium Puzzle", Yugi replies, but Anzu reminds him that his grandfather said the archaeologists who found it all died mysterious deaths. Jonouchi panics and grabs Yugi, asking if he's cursed. Yugi says that he's not and tells Anzu not to scare Jonouchi. Yugi looks at the Puzzle and thinks to himself that since he completed the Millennium Puzzle, there have been times where he loses his memory. He decides not to tell anyone as they might think it's creepy. Anzu decides that they should meet tomorrow, a Sunday, at 1:00. The exhibition Anzu, Jonouchi, Yugi, Honda and Sugoroku meet up outside Domino City Museum for the exhibition, Egypt Unearthed. Anzu asks if everyone is there and Sugoroku points out that Professor Yoshimori was supposed to meet them and suggests they wait a bit longer. Meanwhile Jonouchi tells Yugi not to wear his uniform on the weekends, but Yugi doesn't see the problem. Yoshimori arrives and Sugoroku introduces him to everyone. Jonouchi is impressed to be meeting the famous guy who found the tomb. Yoshimori then introduces them to Curator Kanekura, the owner of the museum, who provided the grant for the excavation and is sponsoring the exhibition. admires the Millennium Puzzle.]] Kanekura welcomes the crowd to the museum and then whispers to Yoshimori to ask about the thing they talked about. Yoshimori reminds Sugoroku about how Sugoroku told him that his grandson solved the Millennium Puzzle. He and Kanekura then see it around Yugi's neck. Kanekura clasps his hands onto the puzzle and starts admiring it. Yoshimori tells them how Kanekura makes his living in the art business and s such has an eye for antiques. Yugi wonders if the Puzzle is really that valuable and Kanekura starts begging Yugi to lend him the Puzzle to put on display. Yugi starts to wonder what he should do. He doesn't think he can let go his treasure for very long and suggests that he lend it for just one day. Kanekura says that one day shall be plenty and laughs to himself. Elsewhere Shadi, carrying the Millennium Key and Scales arrives at an airport. Inside the museum, Jonouchi is impressed by the amount of treasure and asks if it all belongs to the person who dug it up. Yoshimori laughs that that would be nice, but tells him that until 1921, excavators could keep up to half the artifacts they found, but now they belong to the Egyptian Supreme Council of Antiques, as it is considered cultural property. Yugi had previously thought that archaeologists were treasure hunters. Yoshimori laughs again and explains that that's only in films. In reality, archaeology is one of the worst paid professions, he says, but the excitement associated with finding a piece of history that no one has seen before, after years of searching, is why he's into it. Kanekura excuses himself from the group to put the Millennium Puzzle on display. Yugi thinks that he doesn't feel right without the puzzle. His friends turn him and say it is awesome that the Millennium Puzzle is going to be famous. Yoshimori apologizes; he knows Yugi didn't want to lend Kanekura the Puzzle. Yugi insists that it's okay; it's only for one day. Yoshimori continues since the exhibition wouldn't be happening without Kanekura, he's in no position to complain, but thinks Kanekura can be self-centered at times. Anzu directs everyone's attention to a sheet of papyrus, depicting a battle scene. Yoshimori explains the scene: It's showing the "Weighing of the Heart", which is the judgment of the dead. The judge is the God Osiris. On the left is Anubis, who is weighing the deeds of a dead man on a scale. if the scale falls on the side of good deeds, the man will pass to the afterlife. If the scale falls on the side of bad deeds, his soul will be fed to Ammit the devourer. Honda exclaims that he's an Egyptian Enma. , bearing the tears of the mummy pharaoh.]] The group proceed to see the mummy, causing Jonouchi to get anxious. He insists that they leave it, afraid that if they stare for too long, they'll get cursed. Yoshimori chuckles that there's no such thing as curses. After the rest of the group leaves, Yugi notices Shadi looking at the mummy, with tears rolling out of his eyes. Yugi asks him why he's crying. Shadi replies that these aren't his tears; the cry of the mummy pharaoh has become tears and now flow down his cheeks. Yugi notices he's carrying a scale. Shadi turns and pats Yugi on the head, saying he's a nice little boy. As Shadi leaves Yugi pouts that he's not little. Yugi tries telling Anzu about the Egyptian he just saw, but he's already disappeared. Jonouchi points everyone to a display case, containing Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. At the display, Kanekura is talking to a man, who he intended to sell the Puzzle to. Kanekura tries to quieten him down, so that nobody else hears and suggests they meet in his office ten minutes before the museum closes to finalize the sale. Yugi, Sugoroku, Honda and Jonouchi gather around the glass case, while Anzu takes a photo. Kanekura looks back and laughs that the Puzzle is going to make him a lot of money, some of which he'll have to give to Yugi, to keep him quiet. Anzu takes another picture and Kanekura comments to himself that it shall be a picture to remember it by. After the exhibition, the gang leave the museum. Sugoroku thanks Yoshimori, who departs to get back to the university. While everyone else leaves, Yugi stays back to wait until the museum closes, so that he can collect the Millennium Puzzle. He sits down at 4:30, with 30 minutes to go until the museum closes. The Shadow Game Inside Kanekura's office, Kanekura holds onto the Puzzle, commenting that his investment funded the discovery of the pharaoh's tomb and now he can make some money with the Millennium Puzzle. The buyer knocks on the door and calls Kanekura. He's invited in. However Shadi instead enters, leaving the buyer lying on the floor outside. Kanekura points at Shadi, asking who he is. Shadi identifies as a servant of Anubis, whose family has guarded the tombs for over 3000 years. Kanekura's heart races and he replies stutters "Anubis?! The Egyptian God of Death!!". Kanekura's greed led to the defiling of a tomb in the Valley of the Kings, Shadi exclaims, he has trespassed in the territory of the Gods and for that he shall go on trial. Kanekura suspects his visitor is from the Egyptian government and tells him that he doesn't sell antiques on the black market. performs the Weighing of the Heart on Kanekura in a Shadow Game.]] Shadi sets up the Millennium Scales on the table and removes the Feather of Ma'at from his turban. He explains that the scales are the Scales of Truth from the 125th chapter of the Book of the Dead. Kanekura recalls the events of the Final Judgment, as Yoshimori described earlier, but thinks that it's just a myth. Shadi says that they shall begin the Shadow Game and places the Feather of Ma'at on one side of the Scales. He announces that he shall asks Kanekura a number of questions. Should he lie, the side without the feather will grow heavy with the weight of his crimes. If that side hits the table, Kanekura shall receive the Penalty Game of death. Shadi asks Kanekura if he was the only one present when a young girl falls deep into a well and finds her golden ring at his feet, what would he do. With his heart beating rapidly, Kanekura yells that he'd save her. The side of the scales carrying the weight of his sins lowers slightly, although Kanekura insists that he's telling the truth. Outside the museum, Yugi checks the time on his watch, 4:55. With the museum about to close, he heads back inside to collect the Millennium Puzzle. Kanekura is now in a total state of panic, before the scales weighing in favor of his sins. He insists that he was telling the truth, asks how its possible for the side of the scales to sink without anything in it and what a Penalty Game is. Shadi decides to tell him what the Penalty Game is before his final question. With that, Kanekura's chair transforms into Ammit, who holds Kanekura down and drools on him. Shadi tells Kanekura that Ammit has taken up residence in his soul room. He asks the final question "Have you defiled the territory of the Gods and sold their treasure to fatten your own pockets". Kanekura begs Shadi to stop and offers to pay any amount of money. The side of the scales bearing the weight of his lies hits the table. Shadi announces that there is no truth in Kanekura's soul room, only greed and for that he shall be punished. Ammit opens her mouth wider, fitting Kanekura's head inside. As Ammit seemingly devours Kanekura, Shadi says that everyone has a soul room, which he can open the door to using his Millennium Key. Kanekura's is filled with greed. Monsters like Ammit enjoy making their homes there and Kanekura shall be eaten alive by the illusion born by his own crimes. Before leaving, Shadi spots the Millennium Puzzle, surprised to see it complete, having never been solved once in the past 3000 years. He wonders what it's doing here and who could have solved it. Shadi's encounter with Yugi 's two soul rooms.]] Yugi wanders through the museum looking for Kanekura. The Millennium Puzzle isn't in the case, so he suspects Kanekura has it. Yugi bumps into the Shadi and asks if he has seen the Puzzle or Curator Kanekura. Shadi is surprised that Yugi could be the one who solved the Puzzle and should consequently have gained great power; the same power as his bloodline. In order to check if Yugi is the one, who has this power, Shadi uses his Millennium Key to venture into Yugi's soul room. Inside Shadi is astonished to find two rooms: one filled with toys and containing no thoughts of darkness. He goes over to the other door, which opens itself. Inside the other Yugi. The other Yugi invites Shadi to come in if he dares, a game awaits him. Appearances Debuts are in bold. Anime adaptions First series Episode 5 of the Toei anime, is based on this and Duel 14. Differences included: * Shadi was shown passing through the airport at the beginning of the episode. * The scene at the start with Yugi reading the newspaper with Sugoroku is skipped. Instead Yugi has the newspaper at school, when he is telling his friends about the exhibition. * Miho Nosaka was among Yugi's friends. * Miho said that Egypt was a mysterious place, rather than Anzu * After Jonouchi first worries about the mummy, Honda imagines himself protecting Miho from a mummy. * Jonouchi did not tell Yugi off for wearing his school uniform on a Sunday. All of Yugi's friends were even wearing their uniforms. * Yugi catches a glimpse of Shadi, after he is introduced to Kanekura. * There is a small additional scene, where Miho is obsessing over a necklace on display in the exhibition. * Ammit's name is not mentioned. * Miho screams when she sees the mummy, causing Honda to think his previous fantasy came through and imagined Miho hugging him, however Miho was just squealing over how beautiful she though it was. Honda then realized it was really Jonouchi who was hugging him, in fear of a curse. * Yoshimori apologizing for Kanekura's behavior is moved to after the group look at the Millennium Puzzle on display. * When Shadi enters Kanekura's office, the buyer is let fall through the door, rather be left lying outside. Second series The NAS anime is based on the manga after volume 7, so this story is skipped. Instead Yugi meets Shadi at a much later stage, near the end of Duelist Kingdom. This is done in episode 40, . Yugi, who was already aware of Dark Yugi's existence at this point, met Shadi, who appeared from a vortex, as he was leaving Pegasus' sanctuary. Shadi was in search of the thief who stole Pegasus' Millennium Eye.